Gomei Masutora
A passionate young Shinigami, Gomei is the troublemaker of the Masutora Triplets. 'Appearance' Gomei is 5'8" tall and while not as built as he and Kumei's brother is still toned enough that he can wield his weapon with ease. He has a very lithe body and stretches fairly often to keep himself ready for anything to come. Long red hair kept in a braid streaming down his back swirls about as he moves. His shihakusho is standard but for the lack of sleeves and beneath it he wears a red colored tight mesh chainmail that cuts off just at the wrists. His features are child-like and he is often thought to be drastically younger then his brothers due to it. His impish nature works with this causing him to appear as a monkey to those who don't feel comfortable around his animated method of motion. 'Personality' Gomei is the fiery passion of the Masutora trio, embodying vigor and excitability he is a hard one to keep focused even when it comes to battle. He tends to get overly involved in whatever is happening around him only to drop it a moment later and with the smile always splashed across his face is somehow hard to hate while doing it. He tends to lend a good ear to troubles and then drag his brothers in to help solve them. He is the child-like wonderment of the trio and has always been the one to adventurously decide their fates. 'History' Gomei and his brothers were simple rukongai brats, raised in the household of Masutora under the care of there mother and father. They played, they slept, and they caused normal havoc like any kids are likely to do. There mother passed/ressurected soon after they were born leaving the father to raise them on his own. He was doting and caring but would also soon succumb to being returned to the cycle as their mother before them had leaving them alone in the world.. A true thrill of their district Gomei and his brothers were constant faces on the street as they went about doing odd jobs for the people around them or whiled their days away entertaining the kids. As they got older they began to show a growing interest in the more aggressive side of the nightlife in the outer rukongai districts and could be seen stumbling back every few mornings with a handful of new bruises and scrapes to show for their night of romping. On several occassion they would be leaving a scene just as gotei members were showing up to handle the disturbance, unaware that the three drunken brawlers had just politely told them the culprits went 'thataway'. These days were good, and developed them but they knew simply starting fights and stumbling home could not last forever. One day they'd pick a bad fight to start or be out of the little that remained of their mother and fathers inheritance left to them. Sonmei argued that running in to fight a giant monster was not safer bet then running in to fight some big drunk but Gomei was convinced early to side with Kumei's suggestion of joining the court guard squads with the idea of how badass his sword would look. Kumei always had been the manipulator. Gomei and his brothers had average careers. Surviving the invasions of decades ago and during the ensueing peace gaining prestige for their team work and capabilities. Currently they hold the Vice-Captain 3rd and 4th seats of the 8th division and have no current plans to rock that particular boat for the time being. 'Zanpaktou' 'Names and Descriptions ' Sealed: 'Sealed form his Zanpaktou is standard in size. The guard is thin with a sharpened edge and has a hook and claw design surrounding the blade. He likes to use this hook and claw guard to gouge his opponents when they least expect it. '''Shikai: '''Aka Heki (Blood Split) His Shikai takes the form of a spear slightly taller them himself with a long straight blade. Jutting from the base of that blade is a second blade that curves out to the side about four or five inches. His weapons haft is flexible but not easily bent. The bottom edge has a monks spade stylized crescent blade with a blunt edge. 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm His spirit is that of a panda like creature. Similar but just slightly different from the creature in an undefinable way. It is a true killer but does not obsess over the idea of killing, simply viewing it as a tool to show supremacy. It advises it's wielder with a straight forward manner towards death. His inner realm can vary depending on who is around him. When he is alone it is a clouded mountain covered in foliage and tree's, it can change based on the proximity of his brothers from a treacherous place to one of simple beauty in nature. 'Powers and Abilities' * Unity: The Zanpaktou of the Masutora brothers are one entity, and yet separate entities. These zanpakutou are a truly unique case in that they allow a connection between the brothers as long as they fight within a short range of each other. As long as they stand within their own reitsu level in feet of each other they can notice a 10% increase to their combative effectiveness. Within Half of their Reaitsu level they can notice a 15% increase in combat effectiveness. If they are within just a quarter of their current reatisu level of each other a noticable 20% increaee in combative effectiveness can be seen in their fighting. 'Attacks' 'Shikai' * '''Masutora Special: '''In combat with his brothers Sonmei's weapon acts as the firing pin to this three part attack. Striking spearheads with his brothers the trio can release a blast of energy shards in the direction of Sonmei's spearhead. The blast is instantaneous like an explosion. A varition like a machine gun is in the works but so far they have not perfected it having only discovered this ability by mistake while sparring. Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seated Members Category:Shinigami Category:Masutora Brothers